


Frustrations

by Lucimorningstar812



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, He cares about his friend, How does one even Tag?, Hurt/Comfort, I do not give permission for this to be posted to any unofficial archiving app, Kissing, M/M, Snek Cuddles, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucimorningstar812/pseuds/Lucimorningstar812
Summary: Roman has been having a bad day, and to top it off, Deceit impersonated him in the new video. He just needed to be alone, but who can say no to a 6-armed cuddle?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this is the first ship fic I've written in a long time. I've been on such a Roceit binge recently and I've become obsessed with the ship, so have some softness  
Partly inspired by feeling depressed and wanting a 6-armed hug from Deceit

For Roman, the day was only getting worse. His morning consisted of nothing but his ideas falling flatter than a pancake. While a creative block is common, for the literal embodiment of creativity, it’s extremely upsetting that he can’t even succeed at the thing he was made for. To add onto that growing hopelessness, every single pen in existence seemed to be running out of ink; no doubt a side effect of the creative block Thomas was currently experiencing. He was growing annoyed, at himself and the world around him for not cooperating, though he knew the latter was just projecting

If things couldn’t get any worse, which they always could as Virgil would probably say, Thomas had planned to record a video with the core four that day, and Roman waited for what felt like hours to be summoned. Turns out Deceit had impersonated Roman, and upsettingly well too, so none of the others ever questioned or suspected anything until Remus popped in and asked Deceit why he was dressed like his dumbass brother, only to then go and see said “dumbass brother” and let him know.

As the day grew dark, and Thomas was preparing for a chill movie night with his friends, the sides agreed to the same in the mindscape, even inviting Deceit and Remus because it was about time they learned to get along (Patton’s words). Tears threatened to break his already cracking facade when Roman entered and saw everyone there because he just wanted to hide in his room and scream into a pillow until he was too tired to bother. Patton asked a couple of times if he was ok, and Roman admitted he wasn’t feeling at his best but never went into the specifics; he didn’t want the dad side to worry too much.

Roman was able to maintain a brave face for a while, but halfway through the film, he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I’ve been really busy today,” he started as he abruptly stood from the couch and Virgil almost fell off having lost the support he had been leaning against, “and I’m very tired. A prince needs his beauty sleep to stay this amazing, so I’ll have to bail for tonight. I’ll see all you nerds bright and early tomorrow.”  
He didn’t wait around for a response from the others, and Logan went to protest since Roman had chosen the film and he found it incredibly rude that he was just leaving, but Patton, knowing the regal side wasn’t feeling that great, simply squeezed Logan’s knee and shook his head slightly. Remus happily waved bye to his brother, insisting he would see him sooner than that because he was going to sleep under his bed tonight (he said that most nights but only once had he stuck by it), and Virgil was a little annoyed but found a new support to lean against; Patton.

Deceit, who had been quiet the whole evening, excused himself as soon as Roman left the room. Being the literal embodiment of deceit meant that he could feel someone lying anywhere in the mindscape, so Roman’s attempt to hide his emotions was almost painful to see and not say anything; or at least he told himself it was the lies, not the reason behind them. He was worried if he was being honest; a rarity for the snake side. He didn’t know about Roman’s bad day, but could only blame himself for the video earlier and stealing Roman’s place in the group, especially since with both Patton and Logan, the others eventually saw through his disguise and the appropriate side was summoned, but Roman never showed up, even after Remus outed him.

Deceit went to his own room first, pacing a little and debating with himself over whether to go and check on the other side or not. He didn’t want to make the situation worse if he was indeed the cause of Roman’s distress, but no one else seemed to be coming up, so was he really content with letting his friend be alone with his thoughts right now. By the time Deceit had made up his mind and walked down the hall to the light side’s room, he could already hear the muffled sobs from the door, the sound breaking his heart in a way he didn’t expect, and it took him a few seconds to recover. He hadn’t exactly cared about any of the light sides before, but since Remus had been getting closer to his brother again, and Remus was practically attached to Deceit at the hip sometimes, he and Roman had actually gotten closer. The two were more than happy to call the other a friend and hung out a lot more than the others realised, hence Deceit’s ability to impersonate the princely side so well.

A few quiet knocks on the door broke Roman out of his breakdown, and he was quick to put on his best “I’m Prince Roman and everything is wonderful” voice, not realising the side waiting patiently for a response could hear the strain to hold back the tears.  
“Apologies, but I’m just getting ready to sleep. Is it important?”  
“Roman… I- Um- Can I come in?”  
He paused, shocked to hear that voice of all of them. He expected Patton if anyone, maybe Virgil saying they’d finished or Logan curious as to why Roman left in the middle of a Disney film. Remus wouldn’t knock, but he expected his brother more so than the scaled side.  
“Oh, I’m sorry Dee, but I’m not feeling up to it right now”  
There was no point in lying now. He knew Deceit would be able to tell it was untrue, and honestly, he was just so tired that even his best prince voice was wavering and revealing the broken, cracking voice from crying.

After a few more seconds, Deceit slowly opened the door and peered round, noting that Roman was sitting with his back to the wall while hugging a pillow to his chest. A soft mumble was the confirmation Deceit needed to know he was allowed to enter.  
“It was painful sitting with you, you know? The lies radiating off you were overwhelming even for me.”  
Roman blushed, embarrassed that Deceit knew he was upset. Of all the people, he didn’t want his crush to be worrying about him over something that seems so silly looking back on the day. The snake side stood awkwardly by the door as he closed it, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact.  
“Look, I don’t say this a lot, but I’m genuinely sorry about today. I… I didn’t think the others would buy it for so long. I didn’t mean to-”  
Roman cut him off with a sad laugh and a few choked sobs before wiping his eyes  
“No, no, it’s ok. I’ve had a really rough day, and I guess that was the final straw for me. It’s not your fault.”  
“Still, I want to make it up to you. You’re the first ‘light side’ I’ve considered a friend, and I understand that friends are there for each other. Plus, I would honestly,” he chuckled slightly at his choice of words, “hate to lose that companionship.”

Deceit’s human side was blushing furiously and he felt exposed all of a sudden, wearing his casual outfit of a black t shirt and yellow, plaid pj bottoms, but what he was going to offer was something he never thought he’d be saying.  
“As you all know, I can have up to 6 arms,” he paused, his breathing quickening slightly as said arms stretched out, “and I thought maybe you’d accept a typical gesture of comfo-“  
He was cut off as Roman leapt up, his arms wrapping around Deceit as he let out a happy squeal.  
“Yes, Dee of course I’d love a hug!”   
The dark side was silent the whole time, still a little embarrassed he even offered this, but Roman was clearly happy and instinctively, the extra four arms wrapped around Roman, as well as the main two, holding him close like if any arm let go, the prince would fall.

After a few minutes, Deceit was the one to pull back, his human half almost completely red. Surprisingly, the blush had somehow spread to his scales, and was visible through the gaps if you looked closely enough, which Roman was as he tried to look anywhere but Deceit’s eyes.. He giggled, a slight blush dusting his own cheeks as his hands remained on Deceit’s shoulders.  
“Do you wanna sit down?” Roman spoke, gaze dropping to his feet, “or... um... cuddle? Maybe? I mean only if you want to! Sorry it was a silly suggestion and you probably want to go now so-“  
“Yes”  
Roman finally looked up, words stuck on his tongue and not being able to make it past his lips.

Deceit simply removed Roman’s hands from his shoulder, took one in his own hand and led him over to the bed, making himself comfy with his back against the headboard and a few pillows to cushion his head  
“Well?” Deceit said through a smirk, enjoying the moment where he wasn’t the flustered one as he opened all his arms towards Roman, “come on”  
With a little hesitation, because this had to be a trick, Roman climbed onto his lap, snuggling close and retrieving his blanket to pull it over them both.  
“You’re very comfy,” Roman sleepily mumbled, already feeling himself drifting off, “like a scaly, lying pillow”  
“Get some sleep, my sweet prince.”  
Deceit smiled down, noting that Roman was practically asleep already and probably didn’t hear that (thank god he thought), but finally he allowed himself to accept why he cared so much more for Roman.

Deceit didn’t really go to sleep, but Roman stirred a few times in the night, waking up with a panicked breath after a bad dream, only to relax immediately realising he was still being held close. He felt safe with Deceit.  
“Thank you,” Roman muttered, a few tears slipping down his cheeks after the 3rd nightmare of the night, “this really has made me feel better.”  
Deceit noticed and wiped the tears away, pulling Roman impossibly closer.  
“It’ssssss my pleasure,” he whispered softly, tiredness bringing out his hiss that Roman would never admit he actually found cute, “now go back to sssssleep, and maybe I’ll join you.”

Neither remembered anything after that. Roman finally fell into a peaceful sleep, and Deceit crashed since he hasn’t been sleeping that well anyway. Both expected to wake up alone, knowing the other would probably leave early and regret last night, but when Roman woke first to feel now only two arms protectively holding him, he carefully turned so he was facing his friend- was that even the right word after all of this- and placed a gentle kiss on both cheeks. The other side slowly opened his eyes at the sensation and couldn’t help the smile that spread when he saw those sleepy but affectionate eyes looking back at him

“Be careful there, Ro”  
Deceit pulled Roman up and repositioned them so the prince was sat in his lap facing him  
“People might think you like me.”  
Roman closed the gap between them until their lips were barely touching, and whispered “and so what if I do.”  
Deceit responded by flicking his tongue out, tickling the other side’s lip and making him bury his face in his chest with a laugh  
“You’re a dork, Dee.”  
“Seems Remus is rubbing off on you.”  
“No- I- You know what I mean!”  
“God, you’re cute when you’re flustered.”  
“Shut up, I can’t handle all of this.”  
“Make me, ssssssssweetie.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Roman lifted his head back up and pressed his lips against Deceit’s. They both melted into the kiss immediately, not realising how much they had both been wanting this moment to happen since they started getting closer; to be fair, they had both tried to suppress their crushes, Deceit denying it and Roman trying desperately to ignore it. One of Roman’s hands found its way to Deceit’s soft, brown hair, while the other gently cupped his scaled cheek. Meanwhile, Deceit simply held Roman by the waist and pulled him even closer, making sure there was no space between them.

Pulling away breathlessly, Roman has never seen such adoration in the dark sides eyes. Even his snake eye was practically glowing as he looked back into the mesmerising, brown eyes of the creative side  
“So... what does that make us?” Deceit mumbled, eyes struggling to stay focused on Roman’s own as they kept trailing down to his lips  
“My dear sweet Dee. My wonderful, cuddly snake. Will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?”  
“Well what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I refused?”

They agreed not to tell the others yet, though it was kind of hard to hide it when Roman couldn’t even look at Deceit without blushing, and in turn, Roman seemed to purposefully nudge Deceit at every chance he could get, leaving the other a little flustered and fighting to keep his composure in front of the others. Remus was the only one who knew, but that was because he had actually kept to his word and sprang up from under Roman’s bed after their sappy exchange, saying he heard everything and would tell the others if he didn't get paid in deodorant.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is very self indulgent for me because ya girl has a crush on Deceit and would love to be in Roman's position...  
I mean what? Who said that?
> 
> I have another fic that I need to edit before I'm happy to post it (yes Roceit again) but after that, I'm not sure if there will be anything else


End file.
